1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front housing of a treadmill, and more particularly to an assembled front housing of a treadmill.
2. Description of Related Art
The current treadmill usually is electric driven. A drive device and a lifting device are necessary to the electric treadmill and mounted on the front portion of the treadmill. For protecting the drive device and the lifting device and providing a good looking, a housing is mounted to the front portion of the main frame of the treadmill.
A conventional front housing of a treadmill in accordance with the prior art is a one-piece structure. Consequently, multiple front housings are necessary for corresponding to the treadmills with different models. As a result, multiple molds are necessary for manufacturing the multiple front housing. However, the cave in the mold for manufacturing has a great cross-section that influences on the running melted material. For decreasing the fail rate of the front housing, the conventional front housing for a treadmill is simplified so that the appearance of the front housing is limited.
Furthermore, the mold for manufacturing the front housing of the treadmill is expensive and has a great size. Consequently, the cost of the molds and the space for storing the molds are a heavy load to the manufacturer.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional front housing of a treadmill.